


Just Another Piercing

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Gabriel loves pain and he loves his pierced ears. Lucifer suggests an addition to the usual.Kinktober Day 16: Nipple Play





	Just Another Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer are not following proper piercing etiquette at all. (Ever). Gabriel is an archangel who can’t wear piercings for more than 8-12 hours at a time because of the healing factor, so he’s gotten used to re-stabbing himself every single time he wants to put them back in. This is not at all reminiscent of how real life works.

“Do you really want to do this?” Gabriel asked, trying to not sound as hopeful as he felt. It had to be a trick of some sort. There was no way Lucifer could possibly be willing to do exactly what he hadn’t known he’d ever wanted until just now.

Lucifer reached to touch one of Gabriel’s pierced ears almost reverently. He was wearing the pair of rose gold and diamond earrings that Raphael had given him. They suited him quite well.

Gabriel spent more time with them pierced now than he ever had before, but it was still tedious repetition that he only put himself through because of how much he loved them.

There may have been an infinitely long period of time during which none of his brothers could understand why he did it, but that wasn’t necessarily still the case.

And even if they didn’t understand, it didn’t stop them from encouraging or enabling him. It had been a long time since anything more than a sharp post was needed to recreate his piercings and it took nothing more than being offered a piece of jewelry for him to squeal in delight.

Lucifer was holding a very different kind of jewelry.

He moved his hand from Gabriel’s earlobe to his left nipple, and lightly pinched it. “You’re beautiful, Gabriel. And you’re very much like a magpie with your love of shiny objects, and I thought you might enjoy this so I wanted to try it with you.”

“But-”

“No butts,” Lucifer said. “You pierce your ears for us so prettily, but may I do this for you, please?”

Gabriel nodded, almost disbelieving that this was happening.

Lucifer was holding half moon shaped rose gold rings with a long straight fastening. They had some kind of diamond decoration, but that wasn’t the important part.

They were nipple rings.

The elder archangel kissed his little brother passionately, and as he did so, pressed the post of the first nipple ring straight through Gabriel’s nipple.

And then did the same with the second, barely allowing Gabriel the opportunity to differentiate between the first sting of pain and the second.

Gabriel bit him. And came in his pants.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel again. “Did you like that?” he asked quietly.

Gabriel moaned. “Please, please, do that again.”

Lucifer laughed. He applied just the slightest amount of pressure to the first piercing, causing Gabriel to moan obscenely. “I think I’d like to play with these instead of redoing my work right now. But perhaps we could… consider some more additions to your repertoire? I think I would enjoy watching you fuck Sam with a Jacob’s Ladder.”


End file.
